Dimitri Volkov
Name: Dimitri Gender: Male Age: 22 Place of Birth: Hviker Arrival on Eltica: Year 47 Residence: Indrik Village Power: 84 Description Dimitri isn't particularly tall at 6 feet and 2 inches, and he is about the right weight for somebody of his lean build. He isn't overly-muscled, but due to frequent exercise and training, he is considerably stronger than most of his family. He has short, dark red hair and bright green eyes. His skin is a pale shade, evidence that he is from a northern climate. Generally, he is dressed in leather armor, but can also be found wearing a long coat made of reindeer fur if he must travel to a colder climate. Personality Dimitri has a sort of indifferent personality. He avoids large groups, preferring to stick with a small band of trusted friends, or simply wander around alone. He is not the most social guy, and he even finds it hard to socialize sometimes. He wouldn't admit it, but he's terribly shy. Background Dimitri was born into a society of reindeer herders on the chilly island of Hviker. He was to inherit a large farm that had been passed down for generations, but he refused, preferring to go his own way. The practices and traditions of his people requiring frequent festivals irritated him, and the leaders of the society were strict in their beliefs: anybody who chose not to participate in the festivals would be placed in a dungeon for the festival weekend. Eventually, Dimitri managed to escape that lifestyle, seeking refuge on Eltica - the first place he found after leaving. Life on Eltica A few years after arriving on Eltica, Dimitri saw the benefit of working with dragons. He was sure it would be considered taboo, so he founded Indrik Village, a community of dragon riders. It grew larger quite quickly, bringing in more and more villagers seeking to form a bond with the dragons. However, in late Year 52, Dimitri and Nox were growing increasingly uneasy. The Purple dragon Hybring had proclaimed herself the leader of the village and the humans, for the most part, just went with it, but Hybring's paranoia had affected them and made them wary of strangers. Toyle entered the village in human form and was immediately captured by Nox and Dimitri, who took him to Hybring. She saw through his diguise and ordered him killed. Nox stabbed his human form. He survived, but caused injuries to some of the resident dragons and humans. Dimitri tended to Nox, who suffered severe electrical burns. They expected retaliation, and Dimitri made the choice to flee with her to Vanishtide Plains. The pair stopped to rest in the Plains. A sinkhole opened up, sending them into a dark cave full of unusual crystal formations. Dimitri chipped a piece of a crystal off believing it may offer powers like the rest of the dragon crystals. They heard a strange sound and further investigated the cavern. To their surprise, they came upon a dragon, Ketrahn, who met them with kindness and hospitality. Since then, Dimitri has considered remaining in the cave permanently. Relationships Dimitri has grown rather close to Nox Aeterna.